


Please don't go

by versti_fantur



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Lots of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: If she just kept typing, maybe the shaking of her hands wouldn’t keep distracting her. If she just ignored the tightness of her throat, maybe she could forget about it.Jan and Jackie fight, and tragedy always strikes when you least expect it.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, anxiety time,,, not been able to write my other fics, could only write this,, enjoy <3 I'm sorry its sad

If she just kept typing, maybe the shaking of her hands wouldn’t keep distracting her. If she just ignored the tightness of her throat, maybe she could forget about it. 

Her phone glared silently at her from the other side of her desk, and Jackie had to restrain herself from checking her messages for the hundredth time. Her laptop screen flickered brightly in the dim evening light, and she reached to switch on the lamp. The bulb flashed and died, leaving the room seemingly even darker, and she dropped her face into her hands, wiping away the silent tears staining her cheeks and dripped onto her glasses as stifled sobs caught in her throat.

Rubbing her face on her sleeve, not caring if her makeup smudged—it wasn’t like anyone was going to see it anyway—she tried to calm herself, taking slow, steady breaths, but nothing stopped the pounding of her heart, or the empty cavity of pain in her chest.

They’d gotten into a fight, her and Jan. Over something small and trivial and Jackie could barely even remember what it was, but Jan had grabbed a bag and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Jackie had stood there for ten minutes, trembling with anger and guilt. She wouldn’t back down. She knew she was right. But that didn’t stop her from wanting to call Jan, to text her apologies, so she’d come back. Her pride wouldn’t let her.

So she’d decided to keep working on her thesis; if she kept busy she wouldn’t have time to think about it, right? And so she sat in front of her laptop, typing out the same line over and over again, then deleting it. She couldn’t focus, couldn’t concentrate. 

And she was still crying. 

Her phone taunted her, and she grabbed it, yanking out the charging cable and throwing it across the room. She didn’t hear a thud, so she assumed it landed on the couch; she didn’t turn around to look. Pushing her glasses up, she started typing again, the keys clacking in the thick air.

But then the familiar chiming of her ringtone echoed through the apartment, and Jackie froze.

She leapt from her chair to where her phone had slid between two couch cushions, scrabbling between them before finally grasping it, clicking accept call.

_Jan_.

“Jan I’m so sorry I-”

“Jacqueline Cox?” A male voice interrupted her, and Jackie frowned, mumbling a yes into the receiver. “Ms Cox, this is Dr Vaughan from Mount Sinai West hospital, I’m afraid your wife’s-”

The rest of his words blurred into one, and Jackie couldn’t breathe. 

_Car accident._

_Emergency room_

_Critical condition._

“Ms Cox?” the man’s voice was soft, sympathetic, but Jackie didn’t know how to speak. Her fingers clutched the phone tightly, her knuckles white, and her ragged breaths crackled into the microphone.

“I… I...” she stammered, not quite processing anything yet, but made an affirmative noise when the doctor told her to hurry there, and hung up the phone.

The room was still dark, and cold, and, for a moment, Jackie was paralysed in place. This couldn’t be happening. Not to Jan. Bubbly, beautiful Jan who was never without a smile or a song. Jan who always stopped to help stray animals or wounded birds. Jan, who Jackie had caused to go out this late. _Jan_.

Forcing herself to her senses, she stood and ran, barely stopping to pull on her sneakers and foregoing a jacket as she locked the apartment door, skipping steps as she leapt down the stairs.

She had to get there in time. She _had_ to.

She didn’t want to think about what might happen if she didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 love yall


End file.
